gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Britney 2.0
Britney 2.0 ist die zweite Episode der vierten Staffel von Glee. Inhalt Brittany ist optimistisch, was das Schuljahr angeht, weil sie bei den Cheerios das Sagen hat und hinter Blaine auch die Führung im Glee-Club. Allerdings vermisst sie Santana sehr, glaubt aber, dass nun ihre Zeit gekommen ist. Mit der Performance von Hold It Against Me mit der Cheerios zeigt sie auch, was sie drauf hat. Sue ist davon aber nicht überzeugt. Sie bittet Brittany in ihr Büro und erklärt, dass sie viel zu schlechte Leistungen in der Schule erbringe und sie Brittany bei den Cheerios rauswirft, weil sie kein Vorbild sei und damit sie sich mehr auf die Schule konzentrieren könne. Brittany skypt mit Santana, der es sehr leid tut, dass Brittany bei den Cheerios rausgeflogen ist. Doch sie hat leider keine Zeit mehr, sich noch mehr um sie zu kümmern. In New York hat Rachel derweil wieder einen Tanzstunde mit Cassandra, die gerade Tango zum Thema macht. Rachel bleibt dabei wieder auf der Strecke, weil Cassandra sie einfach nicht sexy genug findet. Brittany ist ziemlich niedergeschlagen und wurde von Will und Emma ins Büro beordert. Sie machen sich Sorgen und wollen sie aufbauen. Brittany solle Emma täglich treffen, um mit dem Druck und dem Schulstoff zurecht zu kommen. Als sie gegangen ist, schlägt Emma Will vor, dass der Glee-Club wieder Britney Spears machen sollte. Will begrüßt den Glee-Club und kündigt an, dass sie wieder in der Schule auftreten werden. Damit sie Brittany helfen können, wird Britney Spears das Thema der Woche sein. Blaine und Artie zeigen gleich mal, was sie zu dem Thema können und performen einen Mash-Up aus "Boys" und "Boyfriend". Brittany findet die Idee super. Rachel und Kurt haben einen riesigen Raum in einer schäbigen Gegend in New York gefunden. Sie ziehen dort ein und unterhalten sich am Abend über die Zukunft. Kurt will erst mal ein Praktikum bei Vogue machen und dann zum zweiten Semester wieder an der NYADA vorsingen. Rachel erzählt, dass Cassandra ihr immer noch zusetzt. Als Kurt den Namen hört, erzählt er Rachel, dass Cassandra mal ein hoch gehandelter Star war, bei ihrem ersten Auftritt aber wegen eines Handyklingelns im Zuschauerraum ausgerastet ist und dadurch keinen Job mehr am Broadway erhalten hat, weil alles aufgenommen wurde und über YouTube ihr Ruf ruiniert war. Kurt macht deutlich, dass Rachel sich wehren sollte. Unique spricht Marley an und will mit ihr über Jungen an der Schule sprechen. Marley erklärt, dass sie Jake eigentlich ganz nett findet. Unique macht aber sofort deutlich, dass der Typ jeder Frau hinterher geht und nichts für Marley sei. Als Jake aber auch Marley anbietet, sich mal zu treffen, hat sie Uniques Rat schon wieder vergessen und willigt ein. Rachel sucht Brody im Park auf und erzählt, was Cassandra gesagt habe. Sie möchte gerne, dass Brody mit ihr tanzt und sie Cassandra so beweist, dass sie sexy sei. Unterdessen präsentieren Tina, Sam und Joe ihren Song, 3 im Glee-Club, der Brittany helfen soll. Diese kommt aber nur auf die Idee, sich die Haare abzurasieren, wird von Will und den anderen aber gerade noch rechtzeitig davon abgehalten. Auf dem Flur wird Brittany von Jacob mit Fragen genervt. Sie versucht sich zu wehren und wird schließlich handgreiflich. Jake wird unterdessen von Will zurecht gewiesen, weil er den Unterricht schwänzt. Will versucht Jake deutlich zu machen, dass er Freunde brauche, doch Jake sieht keinen Bedarf. Am Nachmittag trifft er sich mit Marley auf dem Sportplatz und sie macht ihm klar, wie toll der Glee-Club doch sei, weil man dort akzeptiert wird. Sie singen gemeinsam und küssen sich fast, doch Marley bricht schüchtern ab, weil ihr kalt sei. Jake gibt ihr seine Jacke. Die New Directions versuchen Brittany zu durchschauen, weil diese sich immer seltsamer verhält. Sie wollen ihr helfen und möchten, dass sie die Leadstimme beim Schulauftritt erhält. Brittany findet die Idee gut, verlangt aber, dass sie nur Playback singen. Rachel ist unterdessen mit Brody bei Cassandra und zeigt ihre vorbereitete Performance von Oops!... I Did It Again. Cassandra hat aber nur Lob für Brody übrig und ist erneut schroff zu Rachel. Diese schießt aber zurück und sagt, dass Cassandra nur neidisch sei, weil Rachel noch eine Karriere vor sich habe, die Cassandra verspielt habe. Cassandra ist sauer und schmeißt Rachel aus dem Kurs. In der Cafeteria wird Mrs. Rose beleidigt und Marley verteidigt ihre Mutter. Das führt nur zu noch mehr Häme. Jake geht dazwischen und verlangt eine Entschuldigung. Da diese ausbleibt, zettelt er eine kleine Prügelei an. Will geht dazwischen und zerrt Jake weg, der überrascht vor seinem Bruder Puck steht. Dieser macht deutlich, dass er auch ein "Badass" war, dass ihm aber alles nicht weiter geholfen hätte. Ein richtiger Mann ist er geworden, weil er im Glee-Club war. Jake solle das auch tun und auf die richtige Bahn kommen. Direktor Figgins eröffnet die Schulveranstaltung und kündigt die New Directions an. Die fangen gut an, doch Brittany gibt sich keine richtige Mühe und fängt dann sogar zu essen und zu trinken an. Den Schülern wird schnell klar, dass sie nur Playback singen und buhen die New Directions angestiftet von Kitty aus. Will ist außer sich vor Wut, weil ein Chor niemals Playback singt, ihr Ruf an der Schule ruiniert sei und man, wenn sich das rumspricht, sogar Sorgen machen müsse, ob man überhaupt am Wettbewerb teilnehmen dürfe. Brittany entschuldigt sich und erklärt, dass sie dem Glee-Club den Rücken zukehren wird. Rachel sucht Cassandra auf und entschuldigt sich für ihr Verhalten. Cassandra macht deutlich, dass Rachel keine Chance am Broadway habe, wenn sie bereits auf ehrliches Feedback so ausfallend reagiere. Man müsse lernen, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Das versucht sie ihren Schülern beizubringen. Sie selbst glaubt auch nicht an zweite Chancen, doch die Schule schreibt vor, dass Rachel nur eine Verwarnung bekommt und sie weiter am Kurs teilnehmen dürfe. Brittany trifft sich mit Sam in der Aula. Er hat Brittany durchschaut. Sie hat bewusst alles zunichte gemacht, weil das Comeback dadurch umso imposanter sei, so wie bei ihrem Idol Britney Spears auch. Sie habe auch alles durchdacht. Zunächst erklärt sie Sue, dass sie als Jahrgangssprecherin einen Anspruch darauf habe, noch im Team zu bleiben. Außerdem macht sie klar, dass sie mit Emma fleißig lernt und Fortschritte macht. Sue macht deutlich, dass ihr Abschluss wirklich an erster Stelle stehe und lässt sie wieder zu den Cheerios kommen. Rachel hat Finns Namen an die Wand in der neuen Wohnung gemalt und spricht mit Kurt über ihn. Er wiederholt nur, dass Finn ihr den nötigen Raum lasse und dass nichts damit zu tun habe, dass er sie nicht mehr liebe. Brody taucht plötzlich auf, als Kurt Kuchen holen will. Er schenkt Rachel eine Blume zum Einzug und sagt ihr, dass er viel Freude hatte, mit ihr zu tanzen. Er versucht sie zu küssen, doch Rachel wehrt ab, weil sie Finn nicht betrügen will. Brody respektiert das, sagt aber auch, dass er in ihrer Gegenwart immer das Bedürfnis haben werde, sie zu küssen. Jake fragt Marley, ob sie ihm den Einstieg in den Glee-Club leichter macht. Marley freut sich, dass er eintritt und macht sich Hoffnungen, dass sie sich näher kommen könnten. Diese Hoffnung wird aber sofort enttäuscht, denn Kitty mischt sich ein und macht deutlich, dass sie Jakes Freundin ist. Jake wird bei den New Directions vorgestellt und gleich herzlich aufgenommen. Marley möchte noch einen Song von Britney singen und verarbeitet damit ihre Gefühle. In der nächsten Tanzstunde verhält sich Cassandra Rachel gegenüber schon etwas netter und gibt ihr zumindest eine Chance. Brittany hatte derweil ihr Comeback, ist aber immer noch sehr traurig, dass Santana meist offline ist. In ihrer Wohnung streicht Rachel derweil Finns Namen mit weißer Farbe über. Verwendete Musik ::Alle Songs dieser Episode, außer explizit genannte, sind im Original von Britney Spears. *'Hold It Against Me', Gesungen von Brittany und den Cheerios. *'Boys/Boyfriend' von Britney Spears/Justin Bieber, gesungen von Artie und Blaine. *'Womanizer', gesungen von Unique, Tina und Marley. *'(You Drive Me) Crazy/Crazy' von Britney Spears/Aerosmith gesungen von Jake und Marley. *'3', gesungen von Sam, Joe und Tina. *'Oops!... I Did it Again', gesungen von Rachel. *'Gimme More', gesungen von Brittany mit den New Directions. *'Everytime', gesungen von Marley. Gast- & Nebendarsteller * Kate Hudson als Cassandra July * Melissa Benoist als Marley Rose * Samuel Larsen als Joe Hart * Josh Sussman als Jacob Ben Israel * Iqbal Theba als Rektor Figgins * Becca Tobin als Kitty * Dean Geyer als Brody Weston * Jacob Artist als Jake Puckerman * Alex Newell als Wade Adams Trivia *Es ist die 2. Folge mit Musik von Britney Spears. *Es ist wieder die 2. Folge der Staffel. *Die Folge hatte 7.46 Mio. Zuschauer in Amerika Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S4